1. Field of the Invention
In many situations where hot surfaces, either liquids or solids, are involved, it is desirable to have a convenient and economical way to quickly measure the temperature of the surface. For example, during welding, it is important to a proper weld that the substrate being welded is not overheated. Where processing equipment is involved, and hot fluids are being transferred, it is desirable to have some indication of the temperature of the fluid, by measuring the temperature of the conduit. Other situations recommend themselves, whereby a rapid and reasonably accurate device for measuring temperature is desirable.
A device which is useful should be compact, sturdy and provide a rapid response for the measurement. The temperature measurement should be easily obtained, without requiring precise orientation of the measuring device. In addition, the device should be reliable, and the temperature indicator easily observable.